This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Similar to subproject 0096, a practical course showing basic principles of ESR spectroscopy was offered by ACERT, this time for students of inorganic chemistry (CHEM606). Unlike subproject 0096, this course is focused on demonstration of a vast range of ESR spectra and applications of ESR spectroscopy rather than offering a single problem to be solved with ESR. In the new course students learn about the g-factor and hyperfine splitting effects, their anisotropy, ESR in gaseous phase, isotopes, motion effects, spin exchange etc. We use a number of inorganic and organic compounds giving a variety of ESR spectra: nitroxide radicals, salts and complex compounds of copper, manganese, chromium, vanadium and nickel, molecular oxygen at reduced pressure. Students record and explain spectra of single crystals, powders, liquid and frozen solutions, gaseous samples.